The Support of Slytherins
by CeliaEquus
Summary: The one-shot sequel of "Dark and Light". Luna is about to give birth... in the Slytherin common room. Usual disclaimers apply. For the Slytherin Common Room Challenge!


"The Support of Slytherins"

Luna Lovegood was checking on the Slytherins after the ball. The younger ones were already in bed, resting up for their Friday classes the following day. She carefully made her way down the stairs from the dorms to the common room, and was relieved when she reached the bottom step without incident. Severus was busy with other duties; and since Professor Slughorn was out of it thanks to the mead, she had taken it upon herself to make sure that all was well.

"Good night, Miss Lovegood," a fifth year girl—Valerie Knight—said.

"Thank you, Val. Sleep we… ell. Oh, bother."

She had been feeling the twinges during the dance, but didn't want the first Christmas Ball at Hogwarts (since Severus became headmaster) to be ruined with her going into labour. She had planned on going straight to the hospital wing after this, but it seemed that their baby had other plans.

Now, everyone was staring at the puddle of water that was forming between her feet. Serene as usual, she looked up.

"Someone get Professor Snape for me, please," she said. She winced as another contraction shot through her, more painful now that she wasn't distracted by other concerns. One of the boys led her to the couch; another propped up cushions behind her; and another Summoned some blankets. "Now!"

"Where _is_ the headmaster?" someone asked.

"Oh, damn," she said. She drew her wand, and tried to cast her Patronus. But she couldn't do it. "Can anyone else…"

"I can," Scorpius Malfoy boasted. "Expecto Patronum!"

* * *

Severus had never run so fast in his life. The nearest floo was in his office. If the dungeons were not so far away, he would have sprinted straight to the common room. As it was, time didn't seem to speed past as much as he would have hoped. But, sure enough, he soon leapt into the fireplace, grabbing a handful of floo powder on the way, and was in the Slytherin common room within seconds.

"Luna!" he shouted, running to his lover's side. He knelt by the couch. "I'm so sorry. Damn it, woman, you should have _told_ me!"

"Well, I've never been quite like anyone else. That's what you love about me, isn't it?"

"I love you for _you_." He stroked the hair away from her sweaty forehead. "Do you want me to take you to the infirmary?"

"That's for sick patients, like students and staff who've drunk too much spiked punch at the ball," she said, giving him a calm smile. It was marred by a cringe, and Severus frowned.

"Luna…"

"I'll be fine here, as long as I have you." She squeezed his hand. "Promise."

He studied her face. When another spasm hit her, he began to bark out orders. He arranged Luna on the couch, Transfiguring it to more of a bed shape, and made sure that no boys were standing at her feet. They were given the duty of either fetching potions from the infirmary, keeping the younger students back, and guarding the door. Instead of pulling down her knickers, and letting the students see them, he vanished them from beneath the dress. He also turned said dress into a hospital gown.

"Are you _quite_ finished?" she asked testily. He nodded, wide-eyed. "Good."

"Luna…"

"Place a Shielding Charm around yourself Severus. I can't be held responsible for any… unfortunate things that happen to you." She smiled sweetly. He gulped, and followed her advice. In fact, so did every male in the room.

* * *

Someone had had the presence of mind to wait in the hospital wing until Madame Pomfrey was free, and then bring her back to the Slytherin common room. Luna was panting by then, and glaring at her lover. She was also threatening him with all sorts of things, celibacy included. He was wincing as she crushed his hand, and was relieved when the medi-witch joined them.

"You're doing well, Luna," she said. Severus admired her calm tone. Envied it, in fact. "Come along. _Push_."

"Would you all stop telling me to do that!" Luna bellowed. "For Merlin's sake, I know what to do!"

The students shrank back. Madame Pomfrey clucked her tongue, and continued to make encouraging noises and say encouraging things. This carried on for another half hour, with Luna swearing, Severus remaining silently supportive, and Madame Pomfrey determinedly telling Luna to push.

After a short, three-hour labour, she gave birth to a crying, baby boy.

"Here," Madame Pomfrey said. She had cleaned him off, wrapped him tightly in a blanket, and handed him over to Severus. His eyes nearly popped out of his head, and he trembled as he held his son.

"B-but… what if I…"

"Don't be so nervous," the medi-witch said. Now that the excitement had passed, she was tired, and her patience was shortening. "Just continue to hold him like that, maybe your elbow a bit higher, and that's fine." She stood, and grimaced, a hand at her back.

"If you're sure," he said, frowning.

"Severus?" Luna said, her voice weak. Some of the students helped her sit up, piling more cushions behind her. Severus shuffled over to her, and placed the baby in her arms.

"Are you all right?" he asked, stroking her hair back.

"I'm fine," she said nodding. "Isn't he beautiful?"

"He's got your eyes," he said as the child looked up at his parents.

"And black hair."

"Congratulations," the students chorused quietly.

"Thank you," Luna said, smiling sweetly at them.

"Now go to bed," Severus said. But he couldn't help smiling either. Not just a smirk, either, but something bordering on a grin. When they were alone again, they continued to marvel over their creation.

"He's perfect," she said, shaking his little fist.

"He's got my nose, the poor boy."

"No," she said, gazing up at her lover. "He's very lucky. He'll be just as handsome as his father when he grows up."

Severus stared down at her. "Marry me."

"What?"

"You are mad, but I love you. Marry me, Luna."

"…All right. That sounds like fun." She beamed at him, and then looked down at their baby. "Doesn't it, sweetie?"

Severus sat back on his heels, astounded. She'd accepted his spur-of-the-moment proposal. It took him awhile to get his voice back.

"Uh…"

"You're being unusually unclear, Severus."

"Y-yes, well…" He changed the subject. He didn't want to give her the opportunity to re-think her answer. "What should we call him?"

"Oh, I don't really mind," she said, tilting her head.

"I refuse to name him after my father. Or your father, for that matter. Nothing against him," much, he thought, "but I think that it is a mistake to name a child after a grandparent, particularly if the grandparent is still alive."

"I suppose so."

"What about Sol? It's Latin for 'sun'."

"I like it. Can he still have your middle name?"

"Sol Severus Snape. That's three 's's, Luna."

"We like the letter 'l' in our family." She tickled their baby. "It's time for a change. Marriage is a change."

"A… a good one?"

"Marriage to you _is_ a good change," she said, and she cupped his cheek. "For me; for Sol; for any future Snapes."

He stroked their son's cheek. "Hello, Sol."

**

* * *

**

This was for the Slytherin Common Room Challenge. It's the one-shot sequel to "Dark and Light".

**Does anyone want a story about their daughter? After all, there were two children in the Mirror of Erised when Severus looked at it in chapter four.**

**Please review!**


End file.
